Dark Side
by Time 108
Summary: Raven has turned to the Darkside.She has been attacking the Titans for no reason.Everyone is wondering if it has anything to do with Trigon.Is her dad controling her or is it another villian.Read to find out.
1. Problems

Everyone was in the living room when Raven yelled "Leave me alone!'' . "But Rae I'm looking

for my boot." replied Beast Boy. "No, I haven't seen so go check your room you filthy dog."

Raven said in an annoyed tone. Beast Boy transformed into a cheetah. "Now I'm a filthy

cheetah!" he said while trying to stop himself from laughing. (Filthy Cheater). Raven got up

and said "Not funny." as she walked through the hallway to her room. "Has anyone noticed

how strange she's been acting?" said Robin concerned about his friend. "Yeah, she's been

acting kind of weird." said Cyborg. "Nah, she always like that. We should just give her some space." Beast Boy said.

* * *

Raven was in her room meditating trying to control her emotions. Her strongest emotion 

was anger because of her hatred for her father, Trigon. When she became very angry she

would grow two more eyes, and her eyes would start glowing red. Raven would not be able to

control herself or her powers. She has been like that since her sixteenth birthday. When she

became the "portal" for her father. (Watch episode Birthmark) "I'm getting hungry." she said

to herself as she held her rumbling stomach. Raven walked down the hallway towards the

kitchen. Then suddenly she got those glowing for eyes and blacked out. When she woke up

she was lying on the floor in the same spot one minute later. She stood up and leaned against

the wall to catch her balance. "What just happened!" she thought to herself confused. But she

thought it was nothing and shuck it off. She walked into the kitchen and said "What's for

dinner." Cyborg replied "We were going to the pizza parlor just waiting for you." "Oh, lets go

I'm starving." Raven said as she raced to the T-Car. "Did anyone besides me notice how nice

she was acting." Beast Boy said suspiciously. "Raven was just showing her joyful side." said Starfire. "We should just let her be, now come on I'm starving!" Cyborg said.

* * *

After dinner Raven had got a bad migraine. She went to her room and fell asleep. That night 

she had a nightmare, she woke up with beads of sweat on her face. Raven's room was a mess

because of her powers. She could not control her powers when she was scared either. It looked

like there was a tornado in her room. Raven could not go back to sleep after that. Raven

mediated to control her fear. After her meditation session she wasn't afraid anymore. While

meditating she had decided to go visit her mother Arella. Her mother asked her what was

disturbing her. Raven told Arella her dream.

* * *

Raven walked down the dark hallway to the living room. But when she got there she found 

herself in the center of town fighting her teammates. She was using all her energy but they

were holding back for some reason. "Fight me!" she yelled angrily. "No, Raven we are your

friends We do not wish to fight you." Starfire said hoping it would work. "Raven snap out of

it." said Robin. "My minion cannot her you, she belongs to me now." said a mysterious voice.

* * *

"Then I woke up." Raven said as she finished her story. "Does this mean anything?" she asked 

her mom. "I'm not certain of what is happening, but you should be careful." responded

Arella in a mothers comforting voice. "Just get some rest and if you have anymore dreams

tell me." said Arella. "Okay, I'll make sure to tell you, should I tell my friends?" Raven said.

"No! I mean no you don't want them to worry." Arella said to her daughter.

* * *

Raven got back to the Titan Tower and obeyed her mother's wishes. "Hey Rae, are you 

hungry?" said Beast Boy. "No, I'm not." Raven said. "Okay, well if you get hungry there is a

plate in the fridge." replied Beast Boy. Raven said "Thanks." and shut her door. She had

migraine again and took a nap. That afternoon she did not have anymore dreams. For a

couple of days she did not have any nightmares. "It's over." she thought to herself. That night

she had the same nightmare. Raven figured it was just because of her stressing over it. Raven

went back to sleep and kept having the same dream. When she woke up she found herself

holding bags of money in her hands. In front of her was the Puppet Master. Attached to her

arms and legs were magic strings that controlled her movement. "You finally woke up, and

you will be my slave forever." said the Puppet Master as his wooden jaw moved.

* * *

No Flameing

Imma add more chapters if you like it


	2. Pulling The Strings Coming Soon

This Chapter Is Under Construction


End file.
